Una historia de locos
by Natt Cure
Summary: Red John no existe, Teresa Lisbon oculta algo,Y Patrick Jane sobrevive como puede, Pre CBI -Jisbon-
1. Chapter 1

Estaba cansado, recién regresaba de su trabajo, era agotador seguir con aquella farsa, la gente confundía ser bueno leyendo expresiones y micro expresiones en sus rostros con poderes sobrenaturales, cosa que no los tenia, el no podía leer la mente ni ver fantasmas. Lo único que tranquilizaba su conciencia era que a parte de esta mentira de vida era compensada con su ayuda como consultor en la policía de San Francisco. Parecía tener dos vidas, en el día tenia una especie de placa y en la noche una mascara que imitaba a la de su padre.  
Así que ya exhausto, sin ver señales de un alma despierta en su casa, abrió la puerta con sigilo, se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos y como un zombie se dejo caer en el sillón mas próximo.  
Se había rendido al sueño enseguida, así que no le sorprendió cuando las campanas del reloj sonaron cuatro veces, para su asombro había dormido de corrido cerca de cinco horas.  
El silencio era abrumador, como si nadie mas viviera allí, solo el va y ven de su propia respiración, el reloj que ahora continuaba como un simple metrónomo, y las olas rompiendo entre las rocas mientras un viento mas intenso se iba levantando.  
Luego de un rato de contemplar la oscuridad, se comenzó a inquietar cada vez mas, y no soportando aquella soledad y silencio decidió levantarse.  
Con pasos cuidadosos, subió las escaleras descalzo para primero asomarse al dormitorio de su hija. Acomodo su vista a la oscuridad, y una vez acostumbrado a ella, noto que ella no estaba. Así que enseguida se encamino hasta el final del pasillo, a su propio dormitorio, y al entornar la puerta se percato que tampoco había nadie.  
-que extraño, era de madrugada y en que otro lugar que no fuera ese podrían estar.  
Siguió recorriendo el resto de los rincones de la casa con el corazón en la boca. El pulso cada vez descontrolándose mas, su respiración fallando en su misión, mientras que el sudor impregnaba su piel en exceso. Su mente estaba a mil, intentando pensar, pero no podía salir de ese muro blanco.  
Luego de terminar la búsqueda dentro de la casa, se digno a buscar en la playa lindera a ella.  
Y allí estaban. La oscuridad era absoluta, y una sutil bruma invadía el lugar. El viento le impedía seguir el camino recto, hasta donde ellas estaban sentadas en la arena.  
A medida que se iba acercando mas, distinguió la silueta de su esposa, pero aquello que tenia en sus brazos no era su hija, sino el abrigo de ella, un montgomery bordo, el que siempre usaba cuando empezaba el invierno. Aquello lo extraño mas, y al llegar a ella, se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida en la marea, con sus ojos brillosos, e irreconocibles, en una especie de shock.  
Se acerco con cautela, y rozo su mano al hombro de ella cubierto por su abrigo, para llamarle la atención. 

\- porque estas aquí querida? ven adentro hace frío,te vas a engripar- hablándole en un susurro, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

Intento acercarse de otra forma. Le acaricio la mejilla, e intento dirigir su mirada a la suya. Pero enseguida la aparto y de un manotazo alejo su mano. 

\- donde esta charlotte?, porque tienes su abrigo contigo?  
Ella seguía negando con la cabeza, pero el no podía notar como ella se iba alterando cada vez mas con cada una de sus preguntas.

-Ángela, mírame, pero ella seguía empecinada en contemplar como el agua chocaba contra las rocas. 

-Ángela decía con mayor volumen, donde esta charlotte?  
Ella ni se inmutaba, paralizada con la belleza del mar.  
Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, algo en sus ojos cambiaba, se ponían mas brillosos.  
Espero unos segundos para ver si le respondía, y cuando estaba apunto de sacudirla con palabras mas violentas ella rompió el silencio. 

-no va a estar mas sola, y no va a tener que temer mas, va a poder acobijarse en corales, las medusas van a alumbrar su camino, va a cantar con los delfines, y los demás la defenderán, ya no va a tener mas miedo, ahora esta a salvo, repetía una y otra vez. 

Patrick la miraba con rostro desencajado, no podía articular palabra alguna, y sentía como el aire se estaba haciendo mas denso, y sentía asfixiarlo. En segundo plano seguía escuchando aquellas palabras, aquellas que le estaban congelando el cuerpo y dentro para luego sentir como se iban resquebrajando y volviéndose cristales.  
no, no no puede ser, no no NO!, debe ser culpa del vodka, debería haberlo escondido!, que esta diciendo, se decía para sus adentros desesperadamente.  
Y sin darle mas vueltas, corrió hasta la orilla, para ver si encontraba indicios de que su esposa no estaba mintiendo. En un impulso, se comenzó a hundir mas en el agua, tanteando en ella, para ver si la sentía cerca. Cada vez mas alterado, vio como estaba amaneciendo, y el horizonte era una mezcla de colores entre rojo y amarillo. Aquello lo ayudaba a ver mas claro. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad buscando a su hija, sintió como se le comprimía el pecho, y todo el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, que le pareció ajeno, cuando la vio. Flotaba boca arriba, con sus ojos azul marinos abiertos mirando el amanecer. Rápidamente se encontraba a su lado, y la alzo sobre sus brazos para retirarla del agua. La dejo descansar cautelosamente sobre la arena húmeda, y comenzó a practicarle resucitación cardiaca, en vano, porque el cuerpo ya no respondía. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar violentamente, dejándole besos mojados en sus cabellos y sien, suplicándole que despertara. Luego de un rato, y con sus rodillas quebradizas,se levanto y se acerco nuevamente a su esposa que aun tenia mirada de locura, e intento regresarla a la realidad. Nada.  
Le subió una brisa de ira, y lo único que pensó era terminar con su vida. Sabia que ella era la culpable, el sabia leerla mejor que nadie. Y esto nunca se lo iba a perdonar.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían transcurrido ya 3 años de aquel nefasto día. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, ahora solo trabajaba a tiempo completo como consultor, intentando mantener su mente ocupada con acertijos.  
Sus días eran rutinarios, pero no le molestaba, siempre que se mantuviera ocupado, no lograría recordar nada que no quisiera. 

Aquel día había empezado como cualquier otro. Salio de su apartamento en su adorado coche azul cielo- de lo único que no se había deshecho de su vida pasada- e hizo una parada en su tienda de te favorita, fue al parque a desayunar, para luego dirigirse al departamento de policía de San Francisco. Una vez al llegar, siguió los mismos pasos que cualquier otra mañana, mostró su Identificación en la entrada del edificio, vacío sus bolsillos, dio los buenos días a las mismas personas de siempre, subió el ascensor, y fue camino a su piso, primero desviándose a la oficina de su jefe para avisarle de su llegada. 

-Ey Virgil! decía asomando su cabeza por la puerta de cristal esfumado, ya estoy a tu servicio, y se retiraba dejándole una sonrisa de simpatía. 

-Patrick ven aquí no tan rápido! 

Y el consultor retrocedía sus pasos para abrir completamente la puerta y cerrarla tras si. 

-como estas? como lo estas llevando? decía su jefe con rostro impasible. 

\- como siempre, perfecto!respondía sarcásticamente

-me he enterado que a Ángela la internaron en el hospital penitenciario de Sacramento, no han podido recuperarla desde aquella noche, y han habido una serie de incidentes así que ahora esta bajo custodia allí. decía intentando romper con la tensión, y mirándolo con piedad. 

-no me importa, con tal de que este lejos mio...podemos dejar de hablar de esto? por favor Virgil, mi día ha empezado de maravilla. 

\- bien , bien, pero espera! se apresuraba a decir cuando veía que se estaba retirando-no era por eso que te llame.

Jane subía las cejas en signo de espera. 

\- es porque hoy el equipo de Bosco va a incorporar una nueva recluta, y quiero que te comportes, has ahuyentado ya a varios, por favor te lo pido Patrick, ha tenido una vida difícil, la conozco desde que era niña, es como si fuera mi propia hija, y necesito tenerla cerca mio, para apoyarla. Además en la academia dicen que es la mejor estudiante que tienen, y ya la he visto en acción, es toda una joya. El consultor asentía distraído.

\- no hay problema jefe! decía burlándose de ese sobrenombre, no bromas en el primer día, y menos pesadas en el segundo, decía explayando una sonrisa amplia y picara.

\- te tomo la palabra, ahora vete que estoy ocupado. Terminaba dejando oculta su sonrisa.

Estaba con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, en su siesta matutina, cuando sintió el pasaje de un perfume que le llamo la atención. Era cítrico, pero delicado, y no se había bañado en el aquella persona dueña de ese aroma, era simplemente la cantidad perfecta y el olor perfecto. Cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, y se volteo para intentar captar la dueña de ese exquisito perfume, ya la había perdido. Pero noto como una sombra oscura desaparecía en la oficina de Minelli.  
Curioso, primero se fue a preparar un te y un café para Virgil, así tenia una excusa de aparecer en la oficina.  
Cuando entre malabares pudo abrir la puerta, obviamente sin avisar como era costumbre, al fijar sus ojos en la silla opuesta a su jefe sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Hacia años le había ocurrido lo mismo pero en circunstancias distintas. Antes había sido de terror, ahora porque le agradaba lo que veía. Se acerco mas a ella, ignorando las protestas de Minelli, y ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente.  
Era una joven, de unos pocos años menos que el, con cabellos oscuros y unos ojos verdes esmeralda como nunca en su vida había tenido el deleite de ver. Era menuda, y con su piel pálida y sonrosada, vestida con unos jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas, un buso de red, y botas de combate. Aquello exclamaba chica rebelde, y la hacia mas interesante. Era hermosa se repetía una y otra vez al descubrir otros nuevos rasgos , lo que no sabia que los pensamientos de el estaban sincronizados con los de ella.  
Minelli desde su asiento tras su escritorio, notaba aquella inmediata conexión.  
Ambos parecían estar estudiándose el uno al otro, y parecía que lo que veían le gustaba.  
Dos personas quebradas, que juntas podrían unir sus piezas y recuperarse, pensaba el detective, o tal vez no funcionara, son muy opuestas, y con caracteres difíciles, a pesar de la evidente atracción aquello podría terminar perfecto o como un desastre, pero ya aquello no estaba en sus manos.

 _ **Esta historia es culpa del libro " La Isla Siniestra" que me dio la idea, maldito hermoso libro!, en fin estoy intentando con esto de escribir misterio, espero que funcione :) o me jubilo jeje y sigo con el terror XD, espero que alguien lo lea, oh fantasmas lectores, tal vez en un mundo fantasmagorico alguien lo lee, o nadie, maldicion, en fin, cya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seeee mis dedos enloquecieron!, luego de esto lo sigo? O no lo sigo? Lo sigo? O no lo sigo? Lo sigo? O no lo sigo? :P, aun no lo he fabricado, pero ustedes deciden!, hablo conmigo misma XD, mejor mi internan a mi, cyaaa**_

-Aquí tienes, decía el consultor aun embelesado por la pequeña agente, mientras le dejaba su café negro bien cargado sobre sus manos. 

-gracias, decía en un intento de no sonrojarse mas de normal. 

\- aun no me he presentado, parece que Minelli saco su padre oso de dentro, mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa de 100 watts que todas las mujeres caían rendidas.  
Soy Patrick Jane, tu consultor, digo... decía aclarando la garganta, el consultor de este equipo...

\- Soy Teresa Lisbon decía tomando la mano ofrecida, encantada de conocerte decía de forma cordial  
Mantuvieron sus manos enlazadas unos segundos mas de lo profesional, y cuando se iban apartar Jane le dejo una caricia casi imperceptible en sus nudillos.

\- el encantado soy yo decía en tono sensual

\- siempre recibes a las nuevas de esta forma, decía lisbon ocultando su sonrisa en la taza de café mientras le daba sorbos.

\- no todas, solo algunas, decía guiñándole el ojo- solo contigo se decía para sus adentros para no levantar sospechas-

\- seguro, y yo soy Robert Smith

\- mmm, no lo creo, tu eres mucho mas hermosa, aun manteniendo su sonrisa intacta.

-lo que tu digas, suerte que soy mas linda que un hombre  
Y Jane dejo escapar una carcajada, ya no recordaba como se sentía reír de esa forma.  
Cuando estaban dispuestos a seguir sus coqueteos y seguir conversando, Bosco aparecía en la sala. 

\- Bien muchachos, es hora de ir a patear traseros criminales, ah me olvidaba decía ahora buscando a su nueva agente. Cuando su mirada la detecto, se paralizo por un momento. Jane no pudo ignorar como Sam la miraba, como sus ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, manteniéndose mas del tiempo necesario en ella. Aquello de alguna forma lo molesto.

-Tu eres nuestra nueva recluta no?  
Lisbon asentía con autoridad.  
-Teresa Lisbon estudiante egresada de la academia de policía de Chicago y agente de primera señor.  
Bosco intento recuperar la vos y aclaro la garganta. 

-un gusto tenerte en nuestro equipo, ahora te voy a pedir solo un favor, no me digas señor vale? dime Sam o Bosco si quieres, pero nunca señor ni jefe, entendido, terminaba de decir con una sonrisa.  
Ella asentía perpleja por como estaba actuando su jefe.  
Jane a su lado se inquietaba cada segundo mas.  
No tenia permiso de mirarla de esa forma, estaba casado, y el la había visto primero, y aunque sonara infantil, sabia que ellos habían encajado a la perfección. 

-bien, entonces tu y la agente Farrah vayan a entrevistar a la familia de las víctimas, y tu Sciuto y Deschanel -dos hombres de edades similares a la de ella- vayan al hospital para ver en que estado siguen las víctimas. Farrah ponla al día. Y tu Jane quédate aquí... durmiendo una siesta.  
El susodicho tamborileaba sus dedos en su mentón, mientras respondía que iría con Lisbon y Farrah. Bosco bajo los hombros en signo de derrota, no estaba de animo en discutir y menos en presencia de la nueva recluta así que lo dejo pasar. 

La detective Farrah era la que iba tras el volante. Era una mujer cuarentona, de cabellos cortos dorados , y ojos verdes pálidos, fortachona, con rasgos duros. Pero fuera de todo ese escudo de mujer dura, era muy dulce y simpática. 

-bienvenida a nuestro departamento decía una vez que el encendido del auto se puso en funcionamiento, para lo que necesites estoy para apoyarte, ah!por cierto soy Helena Farrah, le sonreía cariñosamente.  
Lisbon le respondía con una de las suyas.  
El consultor escuchaba atentamente, guardando toda la información relacionada a ella en su palacio de memoria. 

El resto del viaje se concentraron en mantener una conversación ligera de temas variados. Intercalando con la actualización del caso de parte de Farrah para Lisbon.

Cuando bajaron de la SUV Jane no dudo en posar su mano sobre la menuda espalda de la nueva agente, una excusa para poder tocarla.  
La detective veterana los miraba divertida, mientras presionaba el timbre del apartamento de la familia de la víctima.  
Mientras, lisbon intentaba recordar todo lo que necesitaba para la entrevista. La víctima era un hombre de 32 años, que había sido internado en un asilo hacia dos años y medio, lo habían encontrado en su celda con su cráneo abierto, y su encéfalo a la vista, causa de muerte trauma por objeto contundente, aquello ultimo post mortem.

Ahora se encontraban en el apartamento que había compartido con su abuela Irina. Acabo de subrayar los importante en su mente, y regreso a la realidad.  
Luego de que le dejaran paso al vestíbulo, subieron las escaleras y doblaron a la derecha, era la primera puerta. Farrah se encargo de las presentaciones una vez que la anciana de cabellera ondulada y gris e intensos y fríos ojos azules se dignaba a abrirles. 

\- Que quieren!decía irritada, no tengo nada que decir!

-señora, podemos pasar?necesitamos hablar con usted. 

-no! es la hora de la siesta, y la verdad no me importa que Edgar este muerto! Era una vergüenza para esta familia!así que si me disculpan, le decía mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta en sus caras. 

\- Jane puedes ya sabes hacer tu magia aquí? nosotras te esperamos en el auto,parece que no le agradamos.

\- si claro!es mi encanto! decía dirigiéndose a la joven agente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- el encanto de ser un dolor en el trasero! Le respondía en un susurro, mientras el no paraba de sonreírle

Y así ambas se retiraban para dejar a solas al consultor con la anciana cascarrabias.  
Camino al auto, comenzó a sonar un fragmento de "cemetery gates" de the smiths, luego de salir de su sonambulismo noto que era su propio teléfono y lo atendió sin titubear. 

-Lisbon 

\- ehhh Lisbon ,soy yo,bueno, estem necesito ayuda!decía enseguida quedando descolgado.

\- que hace? Decía sin poder retener una sonrisa

\- ya vengo Farrah!decía gritando a sus espaldas mientras deshacía su camino de nuevo al edificio.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca, fueron incrementándose sonidos desconocidos tras esa puerta. No sabia distinguirlos, así que por las dudas se apresuro a girar el pestillo que estaba sin tranca. Y allí los vio, Jane acorralado contra una esquina, mirando a la anciana con rostro aterrorizado. Cuando la noto en la habitación, comenzó a gritarle frenéticamente. 

-Lisbon!ayuda ayuda! Piensa que soy su nieto fallecido!  
Y ella le respondía con su rostro confundido. 

-tiene un cuchillo! Decía desesperado  
Y ella enseguida desenfundaba el arma y la apuntaba directamente. Policía! Tire el arma!- se sentía extraña al gritar esas palabras, para ser sincera era su primer arresto-  
Y la anciana sin vacilar lo dejaba caer al suelo, en un ruido estremecedor, mientras con el zapato la agente lo alejaba de ella. Luego se le acercaba y retorciendo sus huesudos brazos la esposaba. Mientras tanto Jane dejaba escapar una respiración entrecortada aun sosteniéndose solo por la mesa de luz en la que estaba prácticamente sentado. 

\- vamos Jane decía dejando escapar un suspiro. Y enseguida el se separaba de la mesa y apresuraba a alcanzarla.

-mi héroe! Decía dedicándole una sonrisa dulce pero a la vez mofandose- esto requiere de una cena para compensar tu valentía! 

\- no lo creo, estoy ocupada el resto del año!

-meh , son solo unas horas , si preferís podría ir a tu casa... 

\- ni lo pienses! Que no estas acostumbrado a que te renchazen las chicas? decía en tono de broma.

-meh tarde o temprano vas a caer por este aspecto angelical 

-puede ser...déjamelo pensar…. Cuando llegue el apocalipsis! 

-ustedes dos dejen de coquetear me da nauseas decía la anciana irritada mientras se sentaba contra su voluntad en el asiento trasero de la SUV. 

\- y yo donde me siento? Decía el consultor nervioso.

\- una de dos respondía la detective Farrah, o con ella decía señalándole a la mujer esposada o en el asiento pasajero salvo que…. Lisbon va a tener que sentarse en tu falda! Riéndose al ver la cara de perdidos de ambos.

-ni hablar!yo voy atrás decía mientras se acomodaba lo mas alejada posible de la anciana irritada. 

-votaría por la opción dos! Decía entusiasmado pero ya busco otra alternativa, lastima!  
Y la agente ponía los ojos en blanco. 

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que otra vez lo rompía la canción "Cementery gates".  
La dueña del celular apretaba el botón para atender distraídamente aun contemplando el exterior de la ventana. 

-Lisbon  
Cuando reconoció la vos se puso nerviosa. 

\- te he dicho que no me llames mas decía hablando a lo bajo y de forma firme.

-no, nunca…..no podes! Ni tampoco creo que te sirva, así que no llames mas!  
Y colgaba enseguida quedando afectada, con sus manos temblorosas aun contemplando el teléfono desconectado.  
Farrah y Jane habían escuchado cada detalle a pesar de que intento mantenerlo privado. La anciana estaba sonoramente dormida. 

\- todo bien hija? Se animo Helena a preguntar  
\- ss si, es complejo...voy a tener que pedir una orden de restricción decía con vos raspada a lo bajo.

Irina ahora se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios completamente alerta gracias al café que le acercaron un rato antes. En la habitación solo con las mismas personas que la detuvieron.  
Cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar, el Dtve Sciuto entraba como un rayo a la sala, con una carpeta en su mano. Le susurraba algo al oído a su colega y le entregaba aquellos papeles. Jane y Lisbon observaban como la Dtve ojeaba lo que parecía un expediente médico, para luego dirigirse a la mujer frente suyo.

\- su expediente médico dice que sufre prosopagnosia, por ello confundió a nuestro consultor con su nieto, verdad?

\- no he confundido a nadie! Era mi nieto que regreso de entre los muertos! Los locos nunca mueren, decía cada vez respirando con mas dificultad.

\- tranquilícese por favor, puede tener un ataque cardiaco ahora bien proseguía mientras Irina exhalaba e inhalaba para calmarse, no la queremos acusar de irrupción a la justicia, pero nos esta ocultando información. Sabemos por las cámaras de los pasillos y los enfermeros de guardia del asilo que usted fue a visitarlo cerca de la hora de su muerte.

La anciana negaba violentamente la cabeza. 

\- ese mal nacido, solo quería ayudarlo a escapar, para que nadie mas hablara de los defectos de mi familia, estoy harta de la humillación! si lograba sacarlo de ahí, todo quedaría en el olvido, que tenia un nieto psicótico y todo volvería a la normalidad!.

\- y cuando usted se retiraba no vio nada que le llamara la atención?nadie de actitud sospechosa?

-no he prestado atención! estoy demasiado vieja para estar atenta a los detalles, solo me quede un rato con el, puliendo el plan de escape, lo único que tenia que hacer era conseguir la llave el haría el resto. Eso es todo, ahora puedo irme!? 

-jane? querés agregar algo?  
el miraba con intensidad a Irina mientras continuaba estudiándola. Y al final negó con la cabeza. 

-mmmm espera, detuvo a todos los presentes que se estaban parando, y enseguida se acerco peligrosamente al rostro arrugado. Esta mintiendo, decía en sin son, ella lo asesino.  
Lisbon lo miraba curioso mientras Farrah al principio sorprendida por esa confesión asintió para que prosiguiera. 

-La han drogado, miren sus pupilas dilatadas, seguramente con el te del asilo, ahora... las acciones son culpa de ella, era lo que quería,pero la violencia provino del narcótico, ahora bien,discúlpenme damas ya he terminado con mi trabajo! Se retiraba mientras frotaba sus manos. 

-siempre es así? Decía la joven agente mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa. 

-desde que se levanta hasta que se duerme! 

-Bien y usted Irina, venga que vamos a hacerle unos divertidos test. Declaraba la Dtve veterana. 

-no quiero test quiero mi siesta! Y mi gato! Decía despotricando mientras Helena la esposaba y la alejaba de la sala de interrogatorios. 

Cuando Lisbon se dirigía a la sala de conferencias, veía como el resto del equipo la esperaban cada uno con su distracción, para seguir analizando el caso. 

-Vamos a tener que reever los testimonios de los otros tres casos. El modus operandi es el mismo, tenemos de las cuatro víctimas, dos del mismo manicomio fallecidos y dos mas que pertenecían a dos instituciones distintas, uno en coma y otro que no se puede confiar debido a que es esquizofrénico.  
Jane entraba a la sala con su te humeante y comenzó a glotonear de quien era el asesino. 

\- Es un empleado, crucen los expedientes de los trabajadores de las tres instituciones et voila!

\- no te apresures Jane! decía de malhumor Bosco-Patrick Jane los hacia sentir inservibles muchas veces, aunque desde el punto de vista de el, solo era un accesorio, uno importante, pero accesorio al fin.

\- pero es tal cual! Decía sonriendo ampliamente, puedo perfilarlo si quieren para que parezca mas profesional, aun manteniendo todos sus dientes a la vista de todos. Como nadie respondía siguió.

Es un hombre de unos treinta y tantos,antisocial, con una obsesión negativa hacia su familia, posiblemente con antecedentes, pero no los comunes, pueden ser disturbios al publico, por ejemplo salir semi desnudo a la calle o algo así, algo que grite loco! decía riéndose ante sus propios chistes pero como vio que nadie le seguía enseguida su sonrisa desapareció. Como les decía, manda a matar a sus pacientes a través de sus familiares, primero drogando sus tes o cafés, luego ellos actúan a sus ordenes. Seguramente el se queda observando, así que debe ser un celador, de los que se quedan vigilando por la noche. En fin, se queda observando mientras se perpetra el crimen, y una vez terminado, ellos regresan a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego el cuerpo elimina la droga, pero con el efecto secundario de la amnesia temporal. Por ultimo este asesino manipulador cuando esta solo,toma la sierra y les abre la tapa!esta vez la broma fue aceptada por el resto del publico presente.

\- No es la escopolomina esa droga?decía la joven agente, sumida aun en la explicación del atractivo consultor.

\- bingo!, aplaudía Jane orgulloso de ella.

\- Tiene coherencia,vas a hacer desaparecer el trabajo policial!, decía aun con el animo de perros-bien así que pónganse a buscar los registros de empleados de los tres manicomios, manos a la obra!pueden retirarse.

Al final del día ya lo tenían encerrado una celda, se encontraron las drogas en su posición, y la sierra que utilizaba para abrir los cráneos de los cadáveres, parece ser que le daba curiosidad como eran los cerebros de la gente como el, loca. 

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y sentía como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima.  
El lugar estaba a media luz y ella estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila. Se había olvidado el resto del día de aquella llamada amenazadora y ahora la recordaba, por la mañana hablaría con Minelli de ese asunto. Estaba completamente sola en el edificio, o eso creía cuando vio caminar hacia su dirección al diablo de cabellos ondulados y mesmerizantes ojos azules.  
El le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo todo el día, y se acerco hasta terminar frente a ella.  
Ambos se miraban con intensidad, con los ojos oscuros debido a la dilatación, por el deseo que ambos sentían por el otro. Y sin avisar coloco su mano tras su nuca y la otra rodeando su cintura para presionarla sobre su fornido cuerpo, mientras la boca de ambos se fusionaban en una. A cada desliz de labios, sus bocas se devoraban mas frenéticamente. Luego entraron en juego sus lenguas, y cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, se apartaron levemente para luego besarse con mas dulzura.  
Luego de un rato saboreándose se alejaron un poco y siguieron mirándose. 

\- he querido hacer esto todo el día decía con vos ronca, se que solo te conozco hace unas horas, pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. y me gustaría conocerte mas, decía con la respiración cortada.

-quieres venir a casa?se atrevía a decirle 

Y la sonrisa de él fue tan amplia que creyó que se quebraría su boca. Sin intercambiar palabras la tomo de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos saliendo del edificio en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **Perdonen si hay errores, estoy en modo zombi, y nose si lo que escribo tiene coherencia ni siquiera mis pies de notas :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ey otra vez con una subida!solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo!por si alguien esta del otro lado :P cyaaa**_

Aun no saben como llegaron sin infringir ninguna ley de transito. Mientras Lisbon iba tras el volante,Jane no paraba de manosearla y besarla. Ella con sus manos firmemente ancladas al volante intentando concentrarse en el camino arbolado de la calle desolada pero aún así no menos peligrosa. Su mano acariciaba su muslo, mientras su boca se perdía en su cuello.  
Cuando al fin llegaron, ambos dispararon del auto. Tan absortos se encontraban uno en el otro que no notaron la sombra que esperaba en los escalones apoyado en la baranda de la entrada de la casa de Lisbon. Jane rodeaba su cintura desde atrás presionándola imposiblemente hacia el mientras la besaba con fervor. Luego ella se volteo y ambos siguieron con la danza frenética. Mientras el joven consultor iba moviéndose entre la oscuridad y a ciegas en lo que había sospechado era la dirección a su puerta.  
Escucharon como alguien aclaraba la garganta.  
Y ambos se separaron como si hubieran sido electrocutados.  
Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de el, sintió que todo su cuerpo entumecía. 

-hola nena!tanto tiempo!te he extrañado...quien es este caballero que te ha acompañado hasta la puerta? decía ahora endureciendo los rasgos de su rostro. 

-Daniel... decía tragando saliva-Que haces aquí? intentaba buscar su vos pero aquello salio en un tono casi imperceptible. 

-no me vas a presentar a tu novio? O al menos no me vas a saludar como es debido? Decía acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella,cuando estaba a punto de continuar y fusionar sus labios con los de ella, una mano firme se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos, deteniendo el acercamiento. 

-no te atrevas- Decía la vos perteneciente a esa mano con autoridad. 

-o que! Decía ahora enfrentándose cara a cara con el hombre robusto.  
Mira, no creo que quieras problemas verdad? Nadie los quiere, así que lárgate y déjame solo con ella, es un asunto delicado y privado que no te concierne!  
Así que... nena, me vas a invitar un café? decía ahora clavando su mirada en la de ella 

-es mi asunto también, estamos juntos. 

-no lo creo viejo! Ella esta conmigo!así que esfúmate! vete a buscar a otra!porque esta ya tiene dueña! Decía alzando la vos y con ojos inyectados en rojo directamente en los ojos azules marinos. 

-ni lo creas!decía firme el consultor, continuando con esa especie de guerra de estoy... 

-Basta!-Los dos se volteaban desencajados a mirarla -Ambos!agregaba cuando Jane pensó que la orden iba directo solo al hombre frente suyo y dejo escapar una sonrisa sutil- No actúen como machos alfa! si siguen así los voy a echar ambos!

Enseguida intento calmarse, no quería ninguna escena para los vecinos. Aclaro su garganta y continuo.

-Bien, nose que haces aquí Daniel, pero ya te he explicado mil veces que no hay vuelta atrás, ya terminamos y no hay nada que agregar, es sencillo, tu vete por tu lado y yo sigo el mio, ahora vete! luego tomaba la mano del consultor y lo dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando ella intentaba encontrar las llaves, Daniel seguía con su monologo. 

-esto no ha terminado Teresa! Me oyes! Nunca va a terminar! aunque no lo quieras así son las cosas!-y así sin remedio se retiraba de la escalinata sin mirar atrás y subirse en su moto. 

-Que fue todo eso? Decía lo mas delicadamente posible el consultor. 

\- es complicado,y estoy cansada, se desplomaba en el sillón una vez que logro que las llaves funcionaran. El se dejo caer junto a ella, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-seguro, pero si necesitas un oído te presto el mio! decía con dulzura, mirándola directo a los ojos, solo que el préstamo luego puede traer intereses y..quedaba mudo por los labios de ella. 

-donde quedamos?decía enseguida ella apartándose solo unos centímetros de el. 

-mmmm aquí..respondía el colocándose encima de ella mientras la besaba con toda la energía que tenia. 

Ambos cuerpos fusionados en uno, moviéndose ritmicamente, acompañados por jadeos,gruñidos y gemidos en varios nivles,piel contra piel, sudor entre mezclándose,y manos acariciando o masajeando partes del cuerpo del otro, y labios húmedos besando por doquier.  
La noche era aun muy larga.

Luego de varias sesiones de intimación en distintos lugares de la casa, terminaron en la cama de ella.  
Al principio fue con desespero y frenético luego a medida que lo repetían Jane iba siendo mas atento y dulce. 

Luego de descansar varias horas seguidas, ahora se encontraban ambos despiertos y acurrucados acariciándose entre si. 

-Es mi ex, aunque ya debías haberlo averiguado enseguida decía manteniendo su vos baja.

El solo se dedico a mirarla y escuchar, no quería romper la hermosa burbuja en que se encontraban.

-No lo sabia.Cuando empezamos a salir, no sabia que tenia antecedentes. Era joven y estúpida. El era el chico malo con su moto,chaqueta de cuero y cabellos largos, y que me llevaba dos cabezas. Yo caí por el enseguida de verlo. Era un criminal y yo una policía y no me había dado cuenta!que buenos instintos tengo decía sonriendo tristemente. 

-primero-decía susurrando cerca de su rostro mirando intensamente aquellos hermosos ojos que lo enloquecían- no eres estúpida, ese error puede cometerlo cualquiera y no es algo así como llevar un cartel colgado que indique que uno es criminal y segundo si te gustan los chicos malos voy a tener que hacerme un par de renovaciones decía sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes- y una moto! Decía ambos largando una carcajada. 

-aunque no fueras mi tipo, sos la excepción a la regla decía en tono dulce 

-pero si que eras dura de roer, con todo tu sarcasmo y rechazo 

\- meh- lo imitaba-era mi forma de atraparte!  
Jane no pudo aguantarse mas y la tomo de la nuca y la cintura para invertir posiciones, dejándola caer sobre la almohada y comenzando de nuevo lo que hacia un rato habían terminado.

Una vez que terminaron luego de dos horas de exhaustivas y placenteras actividades continuaron hablando. 

-así que ahora te acosa, no quiere dejarte ir, y entiendo porque no...pero ahora cada vez que te voy a dejar sola me voy a preocupar, no seria mejor tener una orden de restricción?  
-era la idea, hoy iba a pedirle a Minelli si me ayudaba con eso, pero sigue siendo todo difícil. Que hay de ti? Decía mientras lo abrazaba firmemente a su cuerpo que se estaba enfriando aun por todo lo acontecido rato antes.  
-que hay de mi que? el sabia a lo que se refería,pero no sabia si aun estaba apto para contárselo,aun el dolor era fresco.  
-has estado saliendo con alguien?o solo molestando aquí y allá?decía sonriendo pícaramente.

-la verdad...decía dejando escapar un gran suspiro, es la primera vez hace tres años que estoy con una mujer-Y luego de decirlo se lamento por la reacción de ella, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba encima de el de el-Es complicado también...un día te lo voy a contar te lo prometo...y le dejaba un beso en el cabello, mientras intentaba desenlazarse de ella. 

-vamos a llegar tarde pequeña, vamos decía levantándola como una pluma en sus brazos para llevarla a la ducha. 

Aunque no podían creerlo llegaron a tiempo. Lo primero que hizo Lisbon al llegar fue encerrarse con Minelli en su oficina para contarle lo de Daniel. Mientras el consultor fue directo al sillón y con gracia cayo entre los cómodos almohadones de el. 

-noche ocupada? Decía Deschanel prestando atención aun en la pantalla delante suyo. 

-estas en lo correcto amigo!decía intentando contener un bostezo,ahora si me disculpas tengo una siesta que ponerme al día,decía virando su cuerpo en dirección opuesta al pasaje de gente.

-Ten cuidado con Nicholas decía escondiendo su sonrisa, parece que tiene un enamoramiento con tu chica y yo que vos le advertiría amigablemente que esta fuera del mercado,porque es muy probable que en algún momento la invite a salir. Y cuando vio que el consultor iba a negarlo, el se apresuro a seguir hablando.

-Ya lo se! no es necesario negarlo Patrick! Porque crees que soy detective!  
Y el se quedo callado pensando. Mantenerla a mi lado va a ser mas difícil de lo que sospechaba, un ex novio convicto y un colega colgados por ella!y con ese pensamiento y luego el rostro de Lisbon en su mente cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

Por la tarde, la orden de restricción ya estaba autorizada, y ahora ella se sentía mas segura.

Aun recordaba la furia que se había desatado en su jefe cuando lo supo. Hasta le ofreció quedarse en su apartamento con el,pero ella enseguida lo rechazo, tampoco quería vivir con miedo y duda y escondiéndose, quería hacerlo de forma normal pero con aquella póliza atrás. 

Tenían un nuevo caso, Bosco estaba con neumonía,así que Farrah era la que se encargaba de liderar la unidad hasta previo aviso.  
Antes de que comenzara la discusión, la detective les dejó ir a buscar cafeína así no tenían interrupciones luego. 

Lisbon se encontraba al lado de la maquina de café,esperando que este estuviera pronto cuando su-no sabia como llamarlo- colega en estos momentos, se acerco y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la mesada, colocando sus dos manos encima de las de ella que se encontraban en esta. Su boca sobre su oído haciéndole cosquillas. 

-mmm gemía a lo bajo, te he extrañado,decía tomándole el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes. 

-aquí no Patrick! Nos van a ver!decía intentando alejar su cuerpo sobre el firme de el. 

La idea era que los viera cierta persona.  
Y sin dejarla procesar lo que pasaba, le apartó el cabello ondulado hacia un lado para comenzar a besar su cuello.  
Cuando el consultor escucho un gemido de sorpresa, sabía que su misión había sido exitosa.Y se aparto de ella como viento que vino y se fue. Dejando a una Lisbon confusa. 

Ya ahora se encontraban todos en la sala de conferencias,frente al pizarron con una serie de imágenes e información en el.  
Farrah comenzó a informarles del caso. 

-Se ha encontrado esta mañana el cuerpo sin vida de Thomas Friederich, de cuatro años, en un parque cerca a su casa. Sus padres denunciaron hace dos días su desaparición y hoy ha aparecido muerto. Causa de muerte una bala de 9mm en su pecho, no se ha encontrado nada más en la escena. 

Todos los presentes se encontraron con sentimientos conflictivos por el asesinato de este niño. A Jane se le retorció todo dentro de su cuerpo al ver la foto con vida VS sin vida a su lado, trayendo recuerdos dolorosos para si.  
-no pidieron rescate ?dejaba escapar Sciuto 

-no nada de eso, la autopsia revelo por su temperatura y rigor mortis que falleció el mismo día de su secuestro. Intentaba mantener una postura inmutable, pero se notaba que le estaba afectando, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. 

-algún testigo? preguntaba inquieto Deschanel. 

-tampoco, esto va a ser un caso difícil-decía mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro y cabello-Solo tenemos la declaración de una vecina que justo estaba caminando por allí y vio el cadaver, eso es todo. Tampoco la policía científica encontró nada. Seguramente los pocos indicios del crimen fueron dispersos por el viento que azoto ayer.

Durante prácticamente toda la explicación, el consultor y la joven agente se encontraban en silencio, perdidos en su mundo.  
Se entendía porque Jane no estaba concentrado, pero Lisbon?, Minelli le había contado que ella había tenido que encargarse de sus hermanos desde pequeños por la muerte prematura de sus padres, probablemente fuera esa la razón, ella había tomado seriamente el papel de madre y padre a la vez y quizá aquello estaba nublando su juicio en el caso.

-Patrick, entendemos si no querés participar en el caso, decía la Dtve Farrah acercándose a el y poniendo su mano en el hombro. Podemos apañarnosla nosotros solos, enserio.

\- no es problema Helena, quiero ayudarles a encontrar al maldito infeliz, decía intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su cara aunque le salio forzada.

Lisbon mientras tanto lo miraba con mil interrogantes, a que se refiere? porque afectarlo? pero ella no podía pensar con claridad tenia sus propios demonios carcomimendola.

A medida que avanzaban los días, el caso no se resolvía y el animo en el equipo estaba por el piso. Se quedaban hasta altas horas corroborando y buscando pistas. Jane prácticamente se quedaba mutando sobre su propia órbita todo el día hasta que al caer la noche se quedaba a acampar en la oficina.

Desde que apareció este nuevo caso, ni Jane ni Lisbon intercambiaban palabras, y con los demás poco y nada. 

Hasta que el tercer día de esa ley de hielo inconsciente, la agente se harto y lo encaró. Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta una sala de interrogatorio vacía y aislada. Cerro con mas fuerza de lo que pretendía y también las cortinas, desconecto las cámaras y el panel que separaba la sala de la otra pequeña habitación que estaba comunicada. Se volteo, vio que el consultor aun seguía parado con su mirada perdida, lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y lo sentó a prepo. 

-tenemos que hablar, no quiero que te cierres Patrick.  
El salio de su autismo y la miro intensamente 

-es algo que tengo que resolver solo! Decía ahora alzando la vos 

-pero continuaba-Porque tiene todo el mundo que tratarme como un muñeco de porcelana! Estoy bien!dios! 

Cuando el se dio cuenta de sus duras palabras y noto que el rostro de ella estaba dolido, poso su mano en su mejilla sonrosada y comenzó a acariciarla. 

-perdona cariño, es que aun duele, dejaba escapar en un susurro, aun duele mucho, ahora sus ojos se ponían brillosos,pero aun así intentaba mantenerse en orden. Ven aquí,decía sentándola sobre sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza sobre su cabello. 

\- tenia una hija, se llamaba Charlotte.  
Y sintió como los músculos de la agente se ponían rígidos mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

-tenia solo tres años decía ahora dejando libre sus lágrimas. Ella lo estrecho mas fuerte a su cuerpo. 

\- que le paso? Se atrevió a preguntarle

-mi esposa...la ahogo- ahora sollozaba violentamente 

-oh no!... Lo siento...decía ella ahora intentando mantenerse quieta- lo siento,lo siento tanto mientras le acariciaba sus suaves rulos. 

-y que paso con tu mujer? Preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta 

-esta internada en un psiquiátrico decía intentando recomponerse. 

Siguieron acariciándose y susurrando palabras dulces por un rato. 

-porque tu estas tan distraída? Preguntaba una vez que todo estaba mas tranquilo. 

-solo me hace recordar...recordar épocas donde yo podría haber sido ella...decía dejándolo suspendido en el aire 

-quien? 

-La madre de Thomas…. decía con angustia hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante.

 _ **Cuenta regresiva : 1 capitulo y epilogo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

\- no entiendo….decía tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Lisbon para ver directamente en sus ojos.  
Ella no le respondió con palabras, solo tomo su celular del bolsillo delantero,busco entre menús hasta encontrar la carpeta que buscaba, abrió un archivo y se lo alcanzó a Jane.  
El tomaba aun confuso el aparato de su mano. Cuando vio lo que había en la pantalla quedo aun mas confuso de lo que estaba.

-Quien es? A pesar de que sus rasgos gritaban familiaridad el no estaba con todas sus facultades encendidas. 

-Este pequeño es Edward... 

\- Es uno de tus hermanos? Aun manteniendo su mirada firme en la foto.

-miralo mejor, el implacable Patrick Jane esta perdiendo sus habilidades? Decía con una sonrisa de burla 

-Es tu hijo, Declaraba luego de estudiar cada rasgo en su rostro. Cabellos castaños largos por el hombro y lisos , tez blanca con mejillas rosáceas y la misma nariz, pero lo que era mas evidente de su lazo eran sus grandes ojos almendrados verdes oscuros. 

-lo es...dejaba escapar un suspiro... ya tiene cuatro años!el tiempo pasa volando! 

-es un muñeco... Decía acariciando la pantalla...ahora entiendo porque estabas tan distanciada en este caso , Thomas tenia una edad similar…. 

\- es una de las razones, su rostro se ensombrecía

\- déjame adivinar….. ese maldito de Daniel es su padre no? Decía ahora apartando su mirada para penetrar la de ella.  
Ella asentía avergonzada

-el quiere custodia compartida decía en tono triste y resignada. Quiere que volvamos a ser una familia, se que el juicio estaría a mi favor, pero tengo miedo que con sus poderosos contactos me lo quite de forma tramposa por así decirlo.  
El tomaba su mentón en su mano y acercaba su rostro al de ella 

-eso nunca! Dijo con toda la pasión que sentía 

-el se va a quedar con nosotros- y terminaba besándola lentamente

Luego de unos segundos se separo de ella quedando solo a un suspiro

-Y ese Daniel se va a pudrir en el infierno continuaba firme 

Lisbon le sonrío y se acomodo en su pecho, sentía un peso menos oprimiéndola pero aun quedaba algo que le ocultaba, y recién viendo como había reaccionado, no tenia intenciones de empeorar la situación, al menos por el momento seria su ultimo secreto.

Paso otro día y aun no encontraban ninguna evidencia, ninguna conexión, nada. El caso estaba en tiempo muerto.

Al día siguiente habían todos trasnochado, se habían quedado los cinco en la oficina durmiendo en donde encontraran espacio. Minelli al ver a los agentes caminando sonámbulos, siguiendo el mismo recorrido por rato, escritorio a la cafetera y se repetía, les ordeno que se fueran a dormir unas horas en sus propias camas. Pero cuando estaban preparándose para irse, se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse con la familia Friederich bajando del ascensor.  
Así que volvieron a sus puestos dejaron sus pertenencias en sus escritorios y continuaron un rato mas con su trabajo. 

Farrah llevo a los tres a la sala de conferencias, y cerro la puerta para mantener la privacidad.

Enseguida el padre de Thomas sin dar mas vueltas empezó a hablar.

-hemos venido a confesar decía el padre con vos quebrada. 

-hemos sido negligentes, fue un accidente lo juramos! continuaba la madre ya sollozando. 

-pueden explicarse mejor?- decía la agente, pueden empezar de nuevo?, por favor 

-he matado a mi hijo decían ambos padres al unisono con vos de sufrimiento

La agente los miraba inseguros.  
-Que fue lo que ocurrió? Cuéntenme desde el principio decía Helena calmadamente 

-deja cielo yo les digo decía el padre, mientras la madre asentía afectada 

-recién nos habíamos mudado al vecindario, y todas nuestras cosas estaban aun en cajas, así que mi arma estaba a la vista en una de ellas.  
Antes de que pregunte, el arma me la dejaron de regalo de retiro, era un soldado condecorado. Y fue un grave error dejarla al alcance de los niños, terminaba de decir y se tapaba con ambas manos su rostro deshecho. 

Su esposa enseguida lo abrazo y ambos lloraban sincronizados. 

La niña de unos diez años,los miraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. 

-fui yo una vos dulce y aguda se elevaba entre los sollozos. Estábamos jugando al policía y ladrón, y tome el arma para que fuera una de verdad y luego se disparo y empezó a salir sangre de mi hermano decía cada vez mas alterándose 

-no,no fue ella negaba el padre rápidamente, ya lo dije estaba limpiándola y... 

-porque no llamaron a la emergencia?miraba pasmada la agente 

-es que ya era tarde, no tenia pulso y no queríamos que nuestra familia se desmoronara, así que lo dejamos en el parque... 

-lo siento mucho, pero vamos a tener que detenerlo 

-lo entiendo, puedo despedirme de ellas primero? 

-seguro...luego un policía vendrá a llevárselo y leerle sus derechos. El asentía con la cabeza baja.

Y así ella desaparecía de la sala para reunirse con sus colegas que miraban por los ventanales a la familia despedirse.

Caso cerrado. Pero nadie estaba de ánimos para festejarlo, como era costumbre en la pizzería. 

Desgastados Jane y Lisbon condujeron primero a recoger a Edward del jardín, recién llegado de sus vacaciones en Chicago con su familia, para luego encaminarse a su casa.

Edward era mas adorable en persona, cosa que ya era difícil, porque la foto le hacia mas que justicia.

Su madre lo tomo en sus brazos, fuertemente, dejándole un beso en su mejilla regordeta. Y cuando lo dejo de mimar, se acerco hasta donde Jane se encontraba contemplándolos con adoración para presentarlos.

El pequeño niño se puso tímido, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre, mirando de reojos al hombre desconocido.

-Ahora te pones tímido? Decía Lisbon acariciándole sus cabellos de seda.

Nunca actúa así, mas bien al revés, es demasiado extrovertido, y eléctrico, decía continuando deslizando sus dedos entre los finos cabellos. Y cuando lo dejo comer dulces, prácticamente camina por las paredes, hablando hasta el cansancio.

Jane lo miraba con dulzura.

-Hola hombrecito, soy Patrick, un amigo de tu madre- no sabia como aun calificarse, para el era su novia, pero no quería asustarla al etiquetarla así- decía intentando captar su mirada. Queres ver un truco de magia?

Y enseguida vio como el interés del niño se despertó, prestándole absoluta atención al consultor con sus grandes y curiosos ojos verdes.

Jane al ver su reacción, le dedico una sonrisa,mientras le cosquilleaba su vientre, e hizo el truco de la moneda.

Edward al ver que la moneda aparecía tras su oreja, quedo asombrado. Lo hizo una vez mas pero con una barra de chocolate que tenia en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, que era para su madre, pero termino regalándosela a el. Y ahí ya lo tenia comprado.

-Era tuyo, pero parece que el pequeño hombre aquí lo tenia mas merecido!, decía ahora tomando en sus brazos a Edward, que a pesar de tener cuatro años aparentaba menos, por su estatura.

-Ed!, era mio!pequeño ladrón, decía haciéndole cosquillas interminables, mientras el infante se retorcía de risa en los brazos del consultor.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a casa y tomamos helado!

-yay!mami y podemos ver Betejuzz?

\- Que es eso? Pequeño saltarín preguntaba curioso Jane

-Es Beetlejuice, pero no le sale decirlo, decía sonriendo, pero los dibujitos animados, aun no tiene edad para ver la película, después no duerme, porque tiene pesadillas verdad bebe?

-no-o, yo soy valiente!, puedo ver de miedo!

-no-o aun no podes! Sos muy chico, cuando tengas 20 años ahí recién te voy a dejar

-pero falta mucho!, ya soy grande,decía poniendo trompa

-bien, lo voy a pensar, si seguimos acá, no vamos a tomar ese helado nunca mas, vamos vale?

Y ambos asentían infantilmente.

Aquella noche, fue una de tantas otras, en los meses que le siguieron.

Ahora oficialmente eran pareja, a los ojos de ellos y del resto, tanto la familia Lisbon como en el trabajo, ya sabían de su nuevo status, y ni siquiera llego con sorpresa, porque desde el primer día que se vieron, aquello era claro como el agua como iba a terminar.

En un día de vulnerabilidad, la agente le había contado de aquella trágica noche que todo podría haber terminado.

Le contó como Daniel había llegado drogado hasta la medula, y como intento en vano, asfixiar a un Edward de unas pocas semanas.

Tuvo que consolarla un largo rato, hasta que se calmara, acurrucandola en sus brazos hasta que se durmiera.

Luego de mudarla al dormitorio, la desvistió,la arropo, la beso en sus cabellos, se quedo admirándola un rato para dejarle un ultimo beso de esquimal, le susurro un te amo en el oído y se retiro de la habitación para ir a la de Edward.

Cuando entro una brisa cálida que entraba por la ventana abierta le dio la bienvenida. Se acerco a su cama, se sentó a un costado de su silueta, y se quedo cerca de una 30 minutos viéndolo dormir. Acariciándole se vez en cuando sus suaves cabellos, le dejo un beso en la sien, un te amo y se marcho. Y se dejo confundir con la noche.

En su mano tenia un papel con su dirección. Sciuto no había hecho preguntas, solo le hizo el favor a su amigo y cerro su boca como una tumba.

Ahora Jane se encontraba frente a una antigua casa prácticamente destartalada, observando si había movimiento dentro, y analizando sus posibilidades.

Cuando vio la luz de un dormitorio encendida, no dudo. Salio con seguridad de su auto, y emprendió su marcha hacia la puerta del recinto. Forzó la cerradura con sus pinzas, y entro cautelosamente. La idea era agarrarlo desprevenido, porque el sabia que Daniel era mas fuerte y mas ágil que el. Se escondió tras la pared que le dejaba una perfecta vista al dormitorio, y cuando vio que las luces se apagaban, espero unos segundos para darle tiempo a acomodarse para dormir y entro sigiloso hasta quedar frente al hombre. Poso sus manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

El hombre amenazado comenzó a toser, intentando recuperar su aliento, pero sentía como de a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-Vas a aprender la lesión!maldito desgraciado!, no vas a acercarte ni al vecindario de ella me escuchas!, decía presionando con mas fuerza, vas a dejar a Teresa y a Edward tranquilos!, o voy a regresar y la próxima vez no te voy a dejar vivo, ME OYES!NO TE ACERQUES NI A TERESA NI A EDWARD!ENTENDIDO!

Daniel asentía con dificultad, enrojeciendo profundamente.

-Y para ello necesito que no vengas tras de mi, o no te vengues con Teresa ganando la custodia de Edward. Decía aflojando un poco sus manos, para que le prestara atención.

-El continuaba-Para que sepas he encontrado un par de videos y grabaciones, perturbadoras por cierto, y completamente pervertidas, eso te costaría que revocaran tu condicional, y regresaras a la prisión, pero solo te darían un tiempo, no son delitos muy graves, pero si arruinaría tu reputación, ahora que estas limpio y todo. Las voy a llevar conmigo, son mi seguro de que si te llegas acercar o me lastimes van a salir a la luz, y en el peor de los casos te matare!

Luego de su monologo, presiono fuertemente de nuevo para dejarlo inconsciente.

Au revoir imbécil!

Y se alejaba para regresar de nuevo a su casa con su familia.

 _ **Cualquier error es culpa de la hora, nose porque sigo escribiendo de madrugada!XD soy masoquista….Espero que a alguien le guste! :P seria genial saber si alguien lo esta leyendo, al menos un insulto, no mentira! :P, si alguien tiene algo que decir poor favor hable ahora o calle para siempre :P, queda el epilogo solo!**_

 _ **cyaaaaa**_


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

-"….Uno de los asesinos mas emblemáticos de la historia, al que apodan Red John ha sido capturado por el CBI luego de diez años de intensa búsqueda…." Explicaba una vos grave y monótona.

-"Red John ha resultado ser el líder de VISUALIZA , Bret Stiles, un hombre de setenta años,sin familia, carismático, cuya secta no era mas que una tapadera de la mas grande red de corrupción policial, la asociación Blake.

-"...Ayer por la noche, Lenore Arlston de veinte años fue capturada por el asesino, pero pudo salir sin un rasguño por pura suerte. Un ex policía que pertenecía a la asociación fue el que dio su testimonio a tiempo, ayudando así a la captura inmediata del polifacético hombre y salvar a esta joven. Ahora seguimos en el estudio..." enseguida desaparecía de la pantalla, siendo sustituida con un vídeo de la muchacha siendo rescatada y de Stiles herido, siendo esposado hacia la camioneta de la policía, escoltado por Cho y Rigsby.

Al acabar la noticia, apago la pantalla y se encamino hacia la cocina. 

-por fin ha terminado esta pesadilla!decía desplomándose en la silla del comedor lindero. Suspiraba Lisbon mientras se estrechaba. 

-nos debemos unas merecidas vacaciones! Decía Jane dejando un café frente suyo, para sentarse a su lado,y luego girar su silla para levantarla y sentarla en su falda. 

-mmmm esto es agradable, decía acomodándose entre sus brazos. Y luego el comenzaba a acariciar sus labios con los de ella.  
Luego de un rato se separaron para seguir desayunando. 

-cariño,Ya hemos decidido que hacer con la oferta del FBI ?Dennis nos ha hecho una buena oferta!decía sonriendole. 

-y si lo decidimos luego de las vacaciones?, aire fresco, pensamientos frescos... 

-es tu decisión cielo, a donde tu vas,yo voy, estas atrapada conmigo por siempre encantadora esposa! Decía mirándola seductoramente. 

-Como he hecho para soportarte diez años, es un misterio de la vida! decía quitándole la lengua. 

-no te atrevas a sacarme esa adorable lengua de nuevo o no voy a ser responsable de mis acciones. 

-papaaaaaaaa!Dominique no me quiere prestar la casa de muñecas!decía una vos dulce y melódica gritando a todo pulmón.  
Jane miro a Lisbon con rostro resignado. 

-a- a no me mires a mi!son tus hijas en toda palabra!y...es tu turno de separarlas,decía dejándole un rápido beso e incorporándose para seguir con su rutina de la mañana. 

El suspiraba frustrado y se dirigió pasillo abajo para cumplir con su misión. 

-suerte que Edward esta de campamento...se decía a si mismo. 

Mas tarde saldaría cuentas con su esposa, unas deliciosas cuentas..…

Fin!

 _ **See no me pude contener, me gustan ellos modo familia grande, espero que a alguien le haya gustado! n_n nos vemos!**_


End file.
